A Broken Wall
by YJing
Summary: Usagi left everything behind seven years ago and started a new life on her own. She had worked hard to build up the wall so no one could hurt her again. She had cut all ties from her past seven years ago but she suddenly runs into her past... usa/mamo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Sailormoon. :]

I hope this is not a typical/betrayal fic because it mixes alternate universe with the original spin off of Sailormoon. I'll make sure to bring fresh new ideas to the table ^^ and the story will not always stay in the past with flashbacks (it'll only refer back to the past for only the first couple of chapters. CHEERS

**Chapter 1**

'Bills, bills, and bills' I thought as I quietly rummaged through my mail and this became my daily routine for the last seven years of my life. Not even single one of the letters that I received included a happy, friendly letter neither from a dear companion nor from a colleague of mine. However, over the past seven years I got used to it; constantly emptying my pockets to pay up the bills for my rent, gas, and electricity.

I slowly dragged my heavy feet up the creaking stairs to my small but homey apartment. Once I got in, I tossed the house keys aside and threw myself onto my small bed.

'It's been seven years…' I thought to myself. 'Seven years since I saw my family, friends, and Mamoru.' I closed my eyes and ignored the stabbing pain that I felt inside.

"Shit," I made sure to leave everything behind when they all left me; when I had left them. Angry and frustrated for allowing such petty emotions come over me, I went to the kitchen and grabbed open the refrigerator's door. Poking my head inside the almost empty containment, I took out a can of beer and sat down next to my bed.

***seven years ago****

Mamoru Chiba…seven years ago he was once my lover, but the happiness was short lived. Tired of being tied down to destiny he ended our relationship. He wanted freedom and I gave it to him. He didn't and had never loved me for Usagi Tsukino, but rather stayed because of our past lives as Serenity and Endymion. I remember how the rejection felt…that day…

Our relationship wasn't stable up to the point where it was awkward for us to hang out together. But I didn't mind because back then I truly believed that we will be able to make this relationship work out for the better. However, that day…we got into an argument when he came back from his work at the hospital. It started with a petty fight and prolonged into a heated argument involving our destiny that was set in stone. I really didn't want to ask him…I really didn't want to…I was scared of the outcome, of his answer…

"Tell me then…do you love me?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Do you or do you not love me Mamoru?!"

"I...I don't know." It was a no. He didn't love me. It finally sunk in, it was over. I smiled sadly and nodded my head.

"You should've told me this a long time ago, Mamoru. Then, we wouldn't have wasted our time and giving me false hopes for the future." I took off his promise ring from my finger and gently placed it onto his table. A promise that couldn't be kept. And that day I had cut the strings of fate, our bond, so that he would no longer be tied down to a destiny that he did not wish to have. It was a burden for him, but happiness for me. I walked out of his door.

****************

I looked up at my clock as I slowly drank the carbonated drink. 'Another two hours before work.' I leaned against my bed and continued to drink my beer. My thoughts flew to my fellow scouts…and out of all those days I just had to feel lonely and think about my past.

"What a crappy birthday." I muttered. Yep. Another crappy birthday for Usagi Tsukino. "Happy twenty-fourth birthday, Usagi." And my thoughts once again drifted to past…

To be continued…

How do you guys like my first chapter? Please give me feed backs :]


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note ^^ :

Hey guys!!! I updated~ Thank for all the reviewers who had commented on my first fanfic ^^ . I was surprised to have many people commenting on my work; it is going to be the driving force that will help me work on the chapters. Hopefully this chapter will also keep you guys interested for the upcoming chapters too. Please enjoy and don't forget to review~ please and thank you

_____________________________________________________________________

I pulled my coat tighter and closer to my body from the intruding cold from the breezy night. I had just left the comfort of my home for my work at seven. The streets of Kyoto were busy with cars that were hurrying home to their families after a long day of work. And me? Just another day of busy work to earn my money.

I didn't have a warm fireplace that warmed up the house when I come back home from work. Don't have the pleasure of experiencing such luxury as that. I don't have a family that will look after me… It wasn't always like this… I used to be a normal high school student, who would always get scolded at by her parents for not meeting their expectations. Somehow I felt homesick? No…My home is at Kyoto, the people who were called "family" left me…abandoned me.

*******flashback*****

I crept into my room after sneaking out to see Mamoch…no Mamoru. My heart was wrenched from the break-up. I don't know how I managed to get home with tears blinding my eyes. Quietly I entered the bathroom to wash up and go downstairs to have dinner.

I opened my bedroom door and walked solemnly to the staircase, but I stopped my tracks when I heard my aunt screaming at my parents.

"She is your daughter!" Aunt Akira yelled out.

"A daughter who has failed us. We are taking Samuel to give him a better education and besides my job has been relocated."

"Take Usagi with you!"

"She won't be able to handle the prestigious schools there. She can't even handle her school work here in Juuban. She will stay and finish high school, if she can that is, so then take care of her for us. We can't handle the stress that she's giving us with her school grades when Samuel is starting school soon."

"Ken! Ikuko!"

My legs gave out and fell onto the ground with a thump. I grabbed my chest and hit the area of my heart with my fists. No one wanted me. I'm unwanted even in this family. I cried and cried. My aunt ran upstairs and took me into her arms. Before I can grasp the situation, I passed out in her arms.

**********

Normal? Right. Normal. Ah~ not normal; just different from the others, since I had a job of saving the city and the world. But none of that matters anymore because my heroic job of being Sailor Moon which ended seven years ago.

********flashback****

"Mercury, have you found the weakness yet?!" Sailor Mars shouted out as her limit was nearing. Mercury needed to find something fast; there wasn't enough time to hold off the monsters anymore.

The scouts were at the Juuban Park fending off seven monsters. It had started out with one, but each time the monster was cut, it was capable of splitting into two new monsters. The situation couldn't be better with people trapped within the park with the trees cut down by the monsters to prevent the people from leaving. Yep the situation at the moment was very ugly.

"We need to find a place safe for the people!" I yelled out and I tried to ignore the pain on my sides. I looked over to my peripheral view and watched Tuxedo Mask helping Venus with her monster. He still gave me his protection, but seeing his face even during scout business was painful.

It was a truly a bloody scene today. The scouts were losing their energy quickly, but the monsters were continuing to multiply.

"Damn it! Mercury nothing?!" Jupiter rasped out.

"I almost got it." Mercury typed into her computer and analyzed the monster at the same time. "The heart! Aim for the heart, Moon!"

"Which one?" I questioned while looking at the multiple monsters out on the field.

"It's the one with the dark spots on its stomach!"

I took my tiara and flung it into the monster's direction. But at that moment, a child was pulled into the monsters embrace. Everything felt like a slow motion to me. My voice my stuck and it wouldn't come out, my feet felt heavy all of a sudden, and my body wouldn't listen to me. And by the time my legs started to work, the child… the child was on the ground in a bloody mess, but the monster was gone.

I didn't understand. I didn't want to know what had occurred just now.

"My baby!!" A woman came out of the hiding with tears flowing down her face. She took her son into her arms and started to shake him. "Murderer, murderer, murderer!" She shrilled out looking at me.

My hands started to shake, my head started to hurt, and I couldn't regulate my breathing. I looked at my scouts, but they wouldn't look at me. They were avoiding my eyes. My eyes locked with Venus for a moment, but she looked away and took a step back.

'What were they thinking? I didn't…no…I didn't.' I took a step back, and by this time I was crying. My whole body wouldn't stop quivering. I had just killed an innocent… and innocent.

I ran away. I ran away from the pointing fingers and the crying of the mother.

"Sailormoon!" Someone had called me from the park, but I didn't bother to stop and look back. I ran and ran until I reached home. I stopped before my house. This was no longer home to me; I live with Aunty Akira now. 'If only I had worked more diligently like Amy, then I wouldn't have put this on me.' I thought as I walked the opposite direction to my Aunt's apartment.

On the way to the apartments, it had started to sprinkle a little and as time passed it became thundering rain. I flinched every time there was a thunder roaring within the clouds. My tears were washed up with the rain. A murderer and a failure. Do I have to turn myself into the police; that would be the right thing to do.

But all of the sudden, the rain stopped. Confused I looked up and saw Aunty Akira holding up an umbrella to shield the rain from my already soaked body. She gave me a sad, but warm smile. Seeing her smile I broke apart and started to cry again. That night I had told her what had happened, and who I was. She didn't judge me; she didn't dare to criticize me anything. Akira became a mother to me that night. Suitcases were packed and boxes were being taped up. I knew what was going to happen and I embraced the chance. The chance to start over, a chance for a new beginning.

********

I changed into my uniform and tied the ribbons of the apron. I wiped the countertops and got the ingredients ready for drinks to be made for tonight. Cups were arranged and all of the employees of the club were getting ready for the opening. This was my third year working here at the bar and my shift hours have never changed. I'm glad that my boss was so flexible with the shift hours and I gave a little smile at the thought.

Working as a bartender was my second job; I have another during early after noon. The two jobs have kept me busy for the past four years and have made me forget the past.

I started making cocktails and vodka mixes as the customers ordered. While shaking the drinks, I looked at the dance floor. The floor was filled with young people my age, all bumping and grinding with the rhythm of the music flowed into them. If I had stayed and if none of the things that had happened to me had occurred, maybe I would've been one of those girls out on the dance floor dancing. I shook my head at my foolish thoughts. I started to shake the drinks more vigorously to ease out my frustration for having my birthday get to me.

I swiftly blew my bags away from the dull, blue eyes; this was going to be a long night.

"White martini with lemon." It was an order and the man slapped the bills for the drink onto the counter. I started to mix drinks again and with a graceful flick of my wrists, I poured the drink into the glass. I pushed the drink into the direction of the man and looked up. Blue eyes met familiar green eyes.

'Oh, shit.' I thought as our eyes didn't lose their connection.

"Usa!" the familiar man called out. My stomach started to clench at the familiar feeling.

'Motoki'….

To be continued….


End file.
